Talk:Elizabeth Comstock
Isn't a hired muscle having to rescue somebody's daughter the story from the pitch for the first Bioshock?MarcoDelMarco 00:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) You haven't played a BioShock game, have you.Einsteinium99 04:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :No where close pal. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 04:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) She looks very similar to Gwen From Guil Wars [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 04:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :According to the Bioshock pitch book, the original concept was for the player to be Carlos Cuello, a cult deprogrammer hired to rescue an heiress from a cult on a volcanic island. So, Marco is correct and the others are ... rude. Nice work guys. : 13:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you Roygbiv666. I said the PITCH, not the game.MarcoDelMarco 13:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) OH HELL!!! So,if you fight Him,Elizabeth will get angry?!I'm curious to know how I'll survive the scene at the end of the gameplay video then. 04:31, October 21, 2010 (UTC) There's always another way. Just ask yourself what Gandhi would do if he were assaulted by a thirty foot-tall clockwork gargoyle. --Willbachbakal 17:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC) It'll probably be one criteria for what ending you get at the end. Vae Infectus 22:05, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, let's remember that gameplay videos and demos are hardly (if ever) the exact same sequence of events that take place in the final stage of the game, the stage that gets sold na dplayed by people all over the world. Having said that, while it's obviously inevitable that you will come across Him and are faced with the choice of whether to fight Him or not, I think it's likely that Him won't simply swoop down and 1-hit KO you (technically not a grammatical error, lol). My guess is there'll be a way to temporarily incapacitate Him, like say, paralyze him with an electrical generator, or cause anenormous heap of rubble and debris to rain down on Him, burying Him and buying you time to escape or deal damage. Personally, when I get this game, I'm gonna go the "hero road" and be a good guy like I did with the Little Sisters in Bioshock 1. Key of Destiny 21:50, October 30, 2010 (UTC) See,I will always go hero when it comes to shit like that.But I'm not sure if I can with this.:/ 05:43, November 7, 2010 (UTC) He's got a point. How are we supposed to stop Him from murdering Booker without hurting Him to much? And like you two said I'll see wha I can do to stay a hero in the eyes of Elizabeth. Won't wan tot piss her off (I mean, look at her)! 21:12, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Irrational's 3rd update to Elizabeth Other than the gameplay appearance altered from the original trailer, the upcoming E3 gameplay shows a 3rd version of her different from that of the previous gameplay video. A photo by an Irrational forum member, sh0dan, showed this image comparison: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v624/Zer07/BioShock/elizabethcomparison.jpg Anyone else notice the changes in the new Elizabeth? Evans0305 00:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Of course, dude. All the iterations of her model have flaws they are slowly working to correct. I remember hating the version to the left because she had this Disney ugly cartoon head. Her head is a lot better now, although the eyes are still a little weird. Hopefully, she'll end up looking normal. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 00:41, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Despite the flaws, I'm going to miss the Christina Ricci/Olivia Wilde version of Elizabeth T_T --Evans0305 03:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Natalie Portman to voice Elizabeth?? Was wondering this because in the E3 2011 Trailer (xbox 360) it sounds as if she is....I may be wrong though.ScXthursday 23:55, June 6, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't sound like Portman at all. She sounds like she's voiced by Anna Graves, who did voice Naledi Atkins in the BioShock 2 Multiplayer. Despite the character accent, hearing Naledi's yell sounds very similar to Elizabeth's "Hit it now" yell from last year's demo.Evans0305 03:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Elizabeth and Comstock Is anyone else wondering how Comstock is supposed to help Elizabeth to control her powers? Maybe he can also open tears or such... Art Dent 20:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he was involved in the espiraments done to her. Isaac And Elizabeth I guess that the most recent editor did not quite get what i meant. Yes, they have their 'drastic' differences, but in general, they're very alike. Look: Elizabeth isn't the MAIN protagonist of Infinite. ''Though Isaac is. But i never said that they both are the main protagonist. I said both are protagonists. Yes, their powers are different (Isaac's power to see Marker blueprints stored on his mind and Elizabeth's power to open Tears) and what i meant was that they were gifted with '''some sort of very powerful mental ability. ' Yes, the cities are vastly different, but both play the same role: To shelter civilians and show advance of technology in that universe. Both Sprawl and Columbia, in a resume, are cities settled above the ground where both these characters appear. Yes, many characters are hunted by two different factions (Or even three) but none of them has the above stated similarities. I'm pulling Unitologists/EarthGov and Vox Populi/Founders on this because i'm comparing Elizabeth and Isaac. I'm sorry for not leaving this explicit on my edit and i hope i do in next editions. 02:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) It seems you didn't quite understand why I removed your edit. The reasons you give are too vague to warrant mention: many characters have powerful abilities (Elizabeth's aren't even mental, they're based on the manipulation of parallel universes), many of them far more related to Elizabeth's (like Remilia Scarlet from the Touhou Project, whose power is the manipulation of fate). The concept of the city in the sky isn't rare either, and Columbia is far closer to the city of Laputa from Gulliver's Travels in the sense that's it's advanced, created by jingoists and used as a superweapon. The thing is, by looking for similarities as general as the ones you're proposing, it'd be possible to find a great deal many more characters who'd be as eligible as Isaac Clarke, if not more. Take Sheeta from Miyazaki's The Castle in the Sky, Yuriko Omega from Red Alert 3 or even Jack, pursued by both Fontaine and Ryan. Please think this through. --Willbachbakal 21:02, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :The bottom line is that adding personal speculation about similarities is against the BioShock Wiki:Trivia Policy. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:41, January 27, 2012 (UTC)